


Treat My Body Right

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Everyday Lightning [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Taiga and Kiriya have some downtime and he wants to ask for something. But it would be weird, right? It's definitely way too weird.





	Treat My Body Right

Taiga was never one to be shy, even in bed. He and Kiriya had a good thing going. They knew what they wanted and finally got to a point where they weren't afraid to voice it, despite a rough start. Between shared tendencies to put everyone else first, Taiga being used to finding comfort in misery and Kiriya's cryptic speech habits it was hard for them to ask for things. But eventually, they managed to work out their communication issues. Everything was going smoothly, with a healthy amount of snark between them, of course.

Today started like any of the other times they'd gotten intimate after figuring the relationship thing out. Kiriya literally talking about the weather and how it would probably affect him at "work" for the next week as he slid out of his jeans. Taiga reminded him to bring an umbrella since he was a pain to deal with when he was sick. He got Kiriya's work shirt flung in his face in response. Before he could throw it back, fingers smoothed over his stomach, pushing his shirt up and kisses were playfully pressed into his skin.

He liked this, Taiga thought as he shoved Kiriya's shirt away and brought him up for a kiss. This was slow and easy, just losing himself in the sensations of their bodies tangling. Eventually, he shed the rest of his clothing between soft kisses and touches, leaving him completely naked and Kiriya in just his underwear. The relaxed mood settling around them made Taiga feel bolder, encouraging him to ask for something he'd wanted for a while.

Despite the confidence boost, this was far below his usual level, which is probably why he took Kiriya by surprise when he stuttered, "Hey. Could you... Y'know," he made some noncommital waves with his hand. "Right now? On me?"

Kiriya's confusion only lasted a moment before Taiga saw realization spark in his eyes. He must've had an inkling of what Taiga wanted from his attempt at human communication. At the very least, he understood Taiga wanted something more intense than what they currently had going. But the smirk slowly crossing Kiriya's face meant he wanted to have some fun in making him describe what he wanted in excruciating detail. It was rare for Taiga to be flustered like this, and he knew Kiriya would make the most out of teasing him.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." He rolled them over so he was on top of Taiga. "What do you want, exactly?"

Blushing, Taiga looked away, lips pressed together like he was trying to keep the words for escaping. He oughta just say it. But it would be so weird, even for Kiriya. Maybe especially for Kiriya.

"I..." the words clogged up his throat and he glared at the space behind Kiriya's head, falling completely silent as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say.

Kiriya continued to stare, idly tracing patterns over Taiga's collarbone and shoulder. "I can hear you thinking from here." He chuckled amusedly.

"It's not like you're that far from me anyway!" Taiga snapped. "I just wanna make sure I word this right since it's weird."

The fingers tracing his collarbone pressed down and the thumb started to rub soothing circles into his shoulder. "No judgement here, babe. You know you can just say it."

Taiga huffed but continued to try. He started and stopped a few more times. Babble like "so, you know when we do it and you kinda..." and "I like it when you..." spilled out of him. He accompanied it with stiff hand gestures, trying to help get his point across. Kiriya hummed interestedly and perked up every time more than five words managed their way out of him. His growing delight at Taiga's struggle was starting to get on his nerves. Finally, he sighed frustratedly and let it out.

"I want you to electrocute me while we fuck!"

Kiriya leaned away, startled. Okay, maybe he wasn't expecting that, and they read each other wrong. Taiga admitted to himself his weak hand gestures were piss poor recreations of how Kiriya channeled electricity. There was only the rasp of bed sheets to fill the air as Kiriya sat upright and perched at the edge of the bed. Taiga opened his eyes to watch him back away and stare out the window, completely avoiding any eye contact. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, trying not to think about how he messed up their whole relationship with his stupid kink.

"Sorry, for bringing that up, it was dumb-"

A faint zap on his arm snapped him to attention. Kiriya was facing him again, and he bolted upright, ignoring the dizzying pain from head rush. He gritted his teeth against the feeling and tried to focus in on his boyfriend. Kiriya had a slight smile, but his face was mostly solemn.

"It's cool if you're into that but," he bit his lip and took Taiga's hand "I don't wanna hurt you. If you're into electrocution, we can look into getting a thing..."

Taiga shook his head. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for the most embarrassing thing he'd say all night. "It's only..." he came to a stuttering halt. "It's only." Kiriya squeezed his hand, and he fortified. "It's only hot if it's you! Doing the electrocuting. I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes when we fucked, you'd touch me and there was a little bit of a current, or an arc comes off you and hits me? It's _good_..."

It was Kiriya's turn to swallow hard. Taiga felt the faint hum of electricity under his skin, and his eyelids fluttered briefly at the buzz. He wondered if Kiriya was thinking about just shocking him to see what he would do. Maybe pin him to the bed while he was stunned and run a current through his tongue as they made out- 'Stop thinking with your dick, Hanaya.' He cut off the thought by biting on his inner cheek hard.

Whatever current humming through Kiriya's veins stopped. Taiga tried not to feel too disappointed and focused on him.

"Taiga," he chuckled nervously. "I don't control it well. Trying to maintain a level of voltage that won't kill you is..." A wave of different emotions flickered over his face. "I don't trust myself."

Taiga squeezed Kiriya's hand with both of his own. "I trust you."

He laughed. It sounded pained like he was trying to cover up a relieved sob. Taiga let him get himself together holding his hand even though their palms were starting to get sweaty and gross. Kiriya pressed their foreheads together, his choked laughter settling out into a sigh. He leaned back to look Taiga in the eye.

"All right," His eyes glittered with intent. "Let's try it."

 

...

 

This had to be the most nervous Taiga had ever seen Kiriya since they met. Granted, he never got to see under his mask when they were just "Lazer" and "Snipe" to each other. They did have a dicey hostage situation to deal with a couple weeks ago. That could've been a more intense moment and he just didn't get to see. But something told him this was the most terrifying thing Kiriya'd ever done in his life.

It started to hit him that Kiriya's control over his powers was the only thing stopping him from ending Taiga's life right then and there. He couldn't help his mind from going to weird places; maybe it was to cope and keep him from fixating on his potential death. Surely Kiriya would be devastated if he messed up, but he couldn't help but picture him in a dimly lit bar, laughing over drinks with some attractive stranger. "Oh, my ex?" Imaginary Kiriya said. "It was a bit of a _shock_ when he died, but at least I know he went happy. His boner wouldn't go down for hours after it happened."

Taiga shook himself out of his weird fantasy. Kiriya had dark humor, sure, but it wasn't that bad. He struggled to keep himself in the here and now. He scowled at his brain for deciding to cope with spiraling into chaotic fantasies about his death.

"You okay?" Kiriya's voice did better to break him out of his nervous daze.

He nodded, and Kiriya took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay." He held his hands out, faintly glowing red from the electricity lighting them up from inside. Taiga's breathing picked up in anticipation. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Taiga shuddered.

Kiriya kneeled between his legs and leaned back, placing between his hands on Taiga's thighs. He gasped at the first contact, but the excitement quickly fizzled out. The current was barely a tingle against his skin, and he made a disappointed noise.

"C'mon, I know you can go harder than that."

Rolling his eyes, Kiriya lifted his hands. " _Yes_ , but if I go too hard, I'll end up stopping your heart. And I don't think either of us wants that."

Taiga snorted and relaxed back into the sheets. Kiriya charged up again, the tiniest of sparks faintly jumping off his palms. He eyed Taiga up and down, deliberating where to touch him this time. He leaned forward, dragging his palms down Taiga's sides. It startled him, and he inhaled sharply. The electricity felt tingly, underscored by a prickling feeling slowly rolling down his skin. He shuddered as Kiriya lifted his hands away.

"More." He groaned.

Thin bolts arced between Kiriya's fingers briefly and he bit his lip. He chuckled, "Again, or higher voltage?"

"Higher voltage." Taiga panted.

He watched Kiriya take a nervous breath, arcs crackling along his arms. He leaned in to be face to face with Taiga, the arcs still dancing across his body stinging him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Kiriya moved in to kiss him sloppily. Taiga's arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer. He could feel Kiriya's apprehension in the set of his mouth. Taiga tried to pull him in more and assure him it would be okay. It took a while before Kiriya seemed to get the message and relaxed into his hold, sighing softly through his nose. Finally, they separated, and Kiriya leaned back to steady himself on his knees again.

He cupped Taiga's face, and for a moment, there was nothing but the feeling of warm skin against him. An instant later, a burst of vibrations pulsed against his jaw. Taiga's head fell back, and he moaned. It was so much. His world narrowed down to just warmth and the hum of electricity. The tingling sensation was completely gone, replaced with strong vibrations and the hum of electricity crackling against his skin. And every so often, a lance of pain would jolt him through the pleasure, making him writhe and keeping it exciting.

Kiriya's hands brushed over his throat and collarbones, moving down to his chest before putting more pressure. The light drag of fingertips became the firm weight of his whole palm, fingers digging in and raking down his torso slowly. His sides were especially sensitive, and he arched up off the bed when Kiriya gripped him there gently before sliding to his hips. Taiga shuddered and gasped, moaning especially loud as the hands made their way down his thighs, the backs barely grazing over his dick. Kiriya flicked his wrists away, the extra charge flying off wildly and diffusing into a shower of sparks, fizzling out before they hit the sheets. Little arcs of electricity came off his body as he collapsed on the bed with Taiga.

Taiga groaned and squirmed against the sheets. He managed to get his bearings and reached down for Kiriya's hand, trying to mumble out a garbled mess between thanks and asking for more. Kiriya shushed him and moved up the bed to lay on his chest.

"See, you could do it." Taiga murmured into his hair.

Kiriya laughed exhaustedly. "Okay, so the 'not being able to control it' thing was a half lie."

Taiga rolled his eyes. "Of course it was."

He could practically feel the heat coming off Kiriya's cheeks. "I can control myself well. I mean, you've seen me in action."

Taiga smirked. "In more ways than one."

An amused huff blew across his skin before Kiriya continued. "Focusing is different when your boyfriend's life is literally in your hands and he's looking at you like you're worth everything. Not to mention the way he moans is really distracting. In the 'it's really hot' way."

Taiga scoffed and nudged him with his shoulder.

"When I'm over emotional it's harder to control. 'Specially when I'm excited. People I've been with before just walked out when they found out I'm not... normal." He cuddled into Taiga more. "So, having someone who was okay with me accidentally zapping him here and there and never brought it up as weird was more than I could ask for. But now I find out he thinks it's hot? It, just gets me going... Like, 'he thinks I'm attractive in every possible way' is extremely exciting."

"I'm glad you find my weird ass kink attractive," Taiga mumbled, startling a laugh out of Kiriya.

They laid there for a while, just catching their breath. There were still questions about this hovering between them. Taiga took a moment to think about it, how it was more than Taiga could've imagined. The slightest charge hitting him now could probably make him come. But he looked down to Kiriya in his arms and felt the thin layer of sweat coating his skin and how much of a dead weight he was. He looked ragged after the third go and Taiga couldn't imagine him getting much out of the experience with how hard he had to focus and Taiga doing nothing but distracting him.

"Hey," He tapped Kiriya, a little warning before shoving him off. "Maybe we should keep this to a special occasions thing since it's stressful on you." He rolled over and grabbed Kiriya's harness out of the nightstand. "There's easier ways we can have fun anyways."

Kiriya snorted, reaching for it. He kissed Taiga's cheek and moved to put it on. "What?" He asked sarcastically. "I thought you wanted to start some hardcore kink relationship."

"There's always time to experiment with that later. I remember asking for electrocution _and_ fucking but I haven't gotten the second part yet," Taiga switched their positions, making sure Kiriya was laying comfortably before grabbing lube. "Looks like I gotta do all the work around here."

"Jeez, I'll get on top if you're gonna keep whining about it." He stretched out and moved to sit up.

Taiga shoved him back, pressing his forearm across Kiriya's chest to keep him down. "I'm riding you. So shut up and enjoy it."

"You really know how to sweet talk a guy, huh?" Kiriya's eyebrow quirked up, but his smile was fond.

Taiga rolled his eyes "You know it." He smirked before leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feel when you have this long fic premise you're excited for but the urge to write a nsfw oneshot hits harder and that fic comes together first? This is one of those.
> 
> Also title from Treat My Body Right by Planet Booty


End file.
